


Oral Fixation

by imaginary_golux



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Lollipops, M/M, Multi, No Redeeming Social Value, Pining, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 19:59:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6534376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginary_golux/pseuds/imaginary_golux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poe needs a way to keep himself from blurting out his feelings to his beautiful young friends.</p><p>Rey and Finn need Poe to stop sucking on lollipops. <i>Please.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Oral Fixation

Poe is in love with Finn pretty much from the point when Finn rescues him from the bowels of a First Order Star Destroyer, but the feeling is cemented when Finn opens his eyes after two months in a coma, smiles a stunningly beautiful smile up at Poe, and says, “Hey, buddy, you made it,” before slipping into perfectly natural sleep. Poe also knows that Finn is madly in love with Rey - it’s clear every time he looks at her or even thinks about her.

Poe falls in love with _Rey_ the day he sees her take down eight opponents with her staff, while Poe is getting himself out of the rather scratchy rope they’ve tied him down with. She’s as beautiful and deadly as Poe’s X-Wing, sleek and elegant and dangerous, and Poe has _always_ been attracted to danger. That she is also sweet and kind and adores Finn is...good, it’s good that Finn and Rey will have each other, that when they finally say something they’ll be one of the most perfect couples Poe can imagine.

But if Poe doesn’t somehow learn to keep his own stupid mouth shut - a lesson years in the military and far too long in the hands of the First Order did not manage to beat into him - he might ruin it all with his own stupid desire to blurt out how much he adores them.

So he needs to find a way to keep his kriffing stupid mouth _shut_.

He actually figures it out while he’s buying oil at the commissary for BB-8: there next to the exit is a whole rack of sweets, and prominently displayed among them, half a dozen cherry-flavored lollipops. Poe likes cherry.

He buys them all.

It _works_ , somewhat to his own astonishment. He keeps one in his mouth most of the time - buys a whole bucket of them once he figures out that they work as a sort of gag - and while he can easily take them out and chat with Jess or confer with the General or even banter with Finn and Rey, he can just as easily concentrate on sweet cherry on his tongue instead of all the sweet words he knows he really shouldn’t say.

*

Finn and Rey figured out how much they loved each other about four days after Rey got back from fetching the last Jedi Master off of his hermitage, which is, if you ask either of them, about three days too many, but they were both being shy and stupid. Rey thought Finn might have been in love with Poe, and Finn thought Rey might have had to swear celibacy to become a Jedi, and it was all a bit of a mess, but they sorted it out over the course of one long, kiss-filled evening, and these days they walk around holding hands and smiling into each other’s eyes and feeding each other off of their plates, and then in the evenings they snuggle up on Finn’s bunk and talk about how very pretty Poe Dameron is.

They’re happy together, _joyful_ that they have found each other, but Finn has adored Poe since a cocky smile on a Star Destroyer let him know that they might actually survive his mad plan, and Rey has been fond of him since he looked up at her over Finn’s prone body and promised to look after Finn while she was gone, and both of them are agreed that it would be very nice to kiss him.

And then he starts with the lollipops.

Neither of them actually knows what a lollipop _is_ to begin with. Rey has to ask Jess - not Poe, because the sight of Poe with his lips pursed around a red candy is...is very distracting, is what it is - and Jess laughs and explains about sweets.

And okay, Rey and Finn both like sweet things - Rey has managed on at least one occasion to eat an entire cake by herself, and Finn puts rather absurd amounts of honey on his morning oatmeal - but there’s liking sweets and then there’s...whatever Poe is doing.

When he’s thinking hard about something, he’ll hold onto the lollipop’s stick and lick around it slowly, humming to himself. When he’s working on his X-Wing, there’ll be a lollipop stick poking out of the corner of his mouth, and when he’s particularly pleased with himself he’ll switch it from one side to another, clicking it against his teeth. When he stops to talk to someone, he plucks the lollipop from his mouth and gestures with it, and then slides it back between his lips with what can’t _really_ be completely unselfconscious sensuality. Or he’ll twist the stick back and forth in his fingers, toying with it idly, while he listens to a story, long fingers moving in hypnotic little curves. And sometimes when he’s distracted by reading a holopad or watching someone play sabacc, he’ll pop the lollipop in and out of his mouth, lips red and wet as they open around it, eyes dark and thoughtful and dreamy like he’s somewhere far away.

It’s...really, really distracting. So distracting. They’ll be talking to Poe about just about anything and then here comes the lollipop and _there_ goes the train of thought, and suddenly the only thing that comes to mind is whether they should be kissing Poe Dameron or running away. And then later, when they’re snuggled up together talking about it, there’s the inescapable question of whether Poe Dameron would be that pretty, that eager, with his lips stretched wide around Finn’s cock, or with his sweet mouth on Rey’s breasts, and...well.

Then the conversation usually devolves into messy kisses and inelegant rutting against each other and Finn having to change his pants, which is not precisely a _problem_ , per se, but it’s really, really distracting.

And then one day Finn is talking to Poe about - something, he can’t even remember what - and here comes the lollipop again, and Poe unwraps it and pops it into his mouth and then looks up and meets Finn’s eyes, which are _riveted_ to the lollipop, to Poe’s lips, and pulls the sweet out of his mouth and holds it out and says, “Oh, hey, sorry, did you want a taste?” -

And Finn makes some sort of excuse and flees like the whole First Order is on his tail, and that night he buries his face in the pillow and _whimpers_ as he tells Rey about it, and Rey bites her own knuckles and makes tiny desperate noises right along with him.

“He _must_ be doing it on purpose,” she says when she’s recovered a little from the mental images.

“I really don’t think he _is_ ,” Finn says weakly. “He just...really likes lollipops.”

“No one likes lollipops that much,” Rey objects. “I don’t even like _cake_ that much.”

“And you like cake a lot,” Finn agrees, rolling over to grin up at her. “Like, worrisome amounts.”

“I’m making up for years of deprivation,” Rey says haughtily.

“Yeah, so, what’s _his_ excuse?” Finn asks.

“...I have no kriffing clue,” Rey admits. “If he’s not doing it on purpose…”

“We could ask,” Finn suggests.

Rey considers this and shrugs. “Sure. Why not?”

*

Poe is not expecting the beautiful orphan infants he is madly in love with to corner him one day after dinner, drag him off with them to their favorite star-watching spot, sit him down between them, and demand to know why he likes lollipops so much.

It’s not a question he’s prepared to answer, because while they _are_ pretty good, it’s not really about the _taste_ , is it? But he can hardly say ‘because otherwise I’d be blurting my feelings out all over both of you, and nobody wants that.’

He’s mute a moment too long, and Rey makes a frustrated sound and plucks the lollipop out of his mouth and pops it into her own. Poe blinks at her in confusion and sudden, awkward arousal. She’s sucking on it like she has something to prove, and the frown of concentration on her lovely face, the purse of her gorgeous lips, is...very appealing.

Rey takes the lollipop out of her mouth and holds it out to Finn. “You try,” she says. “I don’t get it.”

Finn leans forward and sucks the lollipop into his mouth. Poe strangles the moan that wants to emerge from his throat.

“Yeah,” Finn says after a moment, licking the lollipop thoughtfully one more time before he leans back. “I don’t get it either.”

“Uh,” says Poe. “That’s...um. You guys are…”

They look at him curiously, and then Rey grins. “Oh, _hey_ ,” she says. Poe is suddenly very worried. “Are we being _distracting_?” And she raises the lollipop to her lips and licks it, slowly and carefully, all the way around.

Poe makes a sort of high, thin noise in the back of his throat. “Oh!” says Finn, sounding delighted. “So you _did_ mean to be that...distracting?”

“I looked like that?” Poe asks hoarsely.

“Um, _yes_ , only...well...um, yeah, a lot like that,” Finn says, as Rey flicks her tongue in careful little licks over the surface of the lollipop. “Kind of all the time. You _didn’t_ mean to do that?”

“...No,” says Poe weakly. Then, realizing: “Wait, I was _distracting_ you? I mean - you were looking?”

“You’re sort of gorgeous,” Rey points out, gesturing at him with the lollipop. “And Finn’s sort of in love with you, and I could be too, I think. You’re sweet.” She pops the candy back into her mouth as if to punctuate the sentence. Poe gapes.

“Wait, but you two are…”

“We’re in love,” Finn says cheerfully. “But there’s no rule there can only be two people, right? I mean - is there?”

“...No,” says Poe again. “No rule like that. Some places there _have_ to be more than two people, actually. But...me?”

“Don’t be stupid,” Rey says cheerfully. “Who else?”

“Um,” says Poe, and then Finn leans in and kisses him, cherry-flavored and unbearably sweet. And Poe - Poe has permission now. He lets himself touch, lets himself lean into the kiss and lick along Finn’s cherry-flavored lips and run his fingers over Finn’s short, delightful hair, and Rey makes a soft sound of delight and tosses the lollipop over her shoulder and leans in to tug Poe away from Finn and steal a kiss for herself, deeper and fiercer than Finn’s, all teeth and cherry flavoring and joy.

*

Poe still carries lollipops with him all of the time, still sucks on them while he thinks and plays with them while he listens to stories and clicks them against his teeth while he works on his X-Wing. He almost never gets to finish them anymore, though. At some point it’s very nearly guaranteed that one of his young lovers is going to show up, pluck the lollipop out of his mouth, and kiss him half-breathless.

...Poe isn’t going to stop eating lollipops anytime soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Now with [fanart](http://belligerentbagel.tumblr.com/post/155205446965/its-four-in-the-morning-which-is-the-best-time) by the wonderful Confection!


End file.
